Zero The Legendary Reploid
by Nate Son
Summary: AN: This story is based off another's story on this site. But this is many years after, peace between reploids and humans has still not come about, but now X and Zero, finally together again, are both on the search for their past. they both want the truth
1. Chapter 1

_**Zero The Legendary Reploid**_

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan or Zero. They are the sole rights of Capcom Inc.

A/N: This story is based off another's story on this site. But this is many years after, peace between reploids and humans has still not come about, but now X and Zero, finally together again, are both on the search for their past. they both want to know what thier purpose was when they were created. But X is starting to question his own existence in the war for peace.

Prologue: Zero's Diary

The whole existence of my life was at that time, to protect the humans. I don't know if I was right in what I beleived, but what I belived was what we all thought was right. Maybe we were wrong, but I trusted my friends. X once told me that if you wanted to preserve the peace, once in a while you had to use force. I know now after he has been gone, that he was right. Everything we have gone through proves that we were right. When X came back however, we started to wonder if our own purposes might have been a little different from what we wanted to beleive. We found several capsules that were meant for me and X. We never opened them, we wanted to make sure that they would never be made to serve the other Mavericks or confused hunters. Once X had asked me if maybe, Copy-X might have been right? I did not know how to take that question, it seemed so unlike X to ask such a question. But after a while I realized that he was only asking this out of his own questioning of his role in the fight of good and evil. But I too started to wonder if maybe humans were better off without reploids? We also found a capsule that for the first time, had a label on it. It said: FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY. FOR MEGA MAN'S EYES ONLY. It confused us to no end, because we started to wonder if maybe Dr. Light had made another reploid. But later on, we found out from Dr. Cain that only X was found in the old lab of Dr. Light's, and there were no notes as to the whereabouts of this reploid/robot named Mega Man. We started to wonder about it and X almost was obsessed with finding out if maybe he wasn't the only robot that was made by Dr. Light.

Chapter 1: The Secret Lab

"You know X if you keep this up, your going to make us think your going Maverick." Zero said kiddingly to his partner as he walked next to him. They had been looking in the rubble of the lab that Dr. Cain had found all those years ago. When Dr. Cain had found it, the rubble looked as if it might have been hundreds of years old already. X was looking at every note he could find. Some of it was almost impossible to read, and some of it was encoded so that only X could read it. Dr. Light must have been worried that the wrong people might have stumbled accross X and didn't want them to know what it took to creat a robot like X. But then suddenly X let out a sharp yell. "Zero! You must come quickly and see this! I think i might have found what we were looking for." X said as he was practically jumping up and down. "It's encoded but I think you can read it." Zero dahsed over to X and took the peice of paper, wondering what to make of it. But then a tone sounded in his ear and he suddenly heard the voice of Dr. Light.

"I've been trying to find Wliy's base, without Mega it will be alot harder to take him down. I fear that he may have found out the secret of my robot X. I would have hoped that X might have gone on undisturbed for 30 years or more, but it seems now I might have to activate him. I fear that if his systems aren't tested properly, he may not respond with the kindest of dispositions. But I have to try, I have to stop Wily, if not because he stole my plans to X. Then because he is a mad man, and only wishes to controll the world. I dream of one day there being peace between robots and humans. Maybe someday, X will make that possible. I have a feeling that X will be awakened far after I have gone, and I hope that someday, he will be able to live in peace. That is a dream that his predecessor wanted till his last days. I miss Mega, and Roll, but they died doing what I had programed them to do. Protect humanity."

Zero and X stood there for several minutes in awe of what they just had read. Dr. Light had made X in the prospects of protecting humanity and creating peace between robots and humans. X put his hand on his head, the clang of it didn't even shake him. X fought hard to try to remember if he had ever been woken up before, maybe even a little glimpse of his creator. But X came up with nothing. "Darn!" He yelled out loud with frustration. Zero walked over to his best friend, took him in his arms and hugged him. "We will find the secrets to your past. I promise." Zero said to X. This brought a smile to the blue robots face. Then suddenly all the lights in the cavern lit up, buttons lighted up, beeps were heard all over from the ancient technology. X and Zero looked on in confusion, mainly from the realization that all this stuff must have been hundreds of years old. And yet it all still had power, and still funtioned even from all the pressure from being under ground.

"X do you beleive this?" Zero asked as he turned around and tried to understand how this was all possible. X looked around and then realized that he had sat down on a console. He picked up his hand and saw that he had pushed a button. He tried to read it and found it to be a back-up power supply switch. X then realized that it was fit to his hand, and that it looked almost like a hand print scanner. "Hey Zero, I think I know how it turned on!" He said as he pointed to what he was sitting on. Zero came over to investigate it. He looked at the hand print scanner and then at X's hand. It had been especially made for him. Or maybe a robot with his exact desings. This confused the two reploids even more, because as far as they knew, they were the only two origional robots that had been created in the time of Dr. Light. But apparently they weren't and it in fact worried Zero a little. If there was another robot created when they were, then it had been hiding, or destroyed. Zero wanted to know what happened to it.

A screen flashed on the west wall and then lit up with the face of Dr. Light. He looked very pleased to see X, and even a little pleased to see Zero. "Well, it would seem that the two robots who survived our war have returned. And no doubt with many questions. According to my readings it is a couple hundred years since I have passed away. And according to sensor readings, you two have found several capsules. I am very proud of you two. Even though you Zero were not created by me, I had expected that your independent thinking systems would have come up with the concept that protecting humans was the right thing to do. I am sorry you both had to live in a world of war and destruction. I had so much better hopes for you. I hoped you had a chance to live in peace, and harmony. But seing as you have had to use the capsules, I suppose that you were not granted that luxury. I assume that the person who awoke you X had made replicas of a sort out of your technology. And from the looks of things, some of them have turned against humanity or come to the conclusion that they are sentient too and deserved rights. Some of them are right X. They are sentient, they do deserve rights, but the ways they go about it probably wasn't the right way.

"I had designed the lab to withstand most of whatever might have happned after I was gone. So I am glad you have had a chance to make it. Zero, I am so glad you and X have been able to become friends. I worried that you would listen to your origional programming as you did against X's predecessor and killed my Mega Man. But you seem to have realized your wrongs. I hope that you two continue on your journys together in trying to bring peace between robots and humans. It is not a bad wish, and it is possible. Sometimes violence must come about to bring ultimate peace. Let's just hope it ends in good ways instead of bad. But to the reason you are here. You both are probably wondering what ever happend to my robot Mega Man. And no doubt you found my capsule labled for him. When you attacked Mega Man, Zero, you defeated him. You may not have memories of this, but it did happen. You were created by my old friend and now enemy Dr. Wily. He broke into my lab twice, once to steal my plans for robots in the begining, and then again to steal the plans to X. That is how you were created. You and X are one in the same, you are brothers. Just as my Mega Man and Wily's Proto Man were. X is just the new version of Mega Man and you are the new version of Proto Man. I regret that you had to live the life of violence but it can't be helped.

"If you are still interested in meeting your prototype X there is schematics in the drawer to your left. And Zero, all the memories of his circuits were salvagable. They are in the far cabinet to your right. With these you should be able to re-create him. He could be a powerfull ally, or a powerfull foe. He may not understand what has happened right away. You would be best to let him sit by himself for a while and let him gather his thoughts. I do not know how he will react to being deactivated for this long, I would hope he will respond good, but only you can make that possible. Treat him like a brother, and he will treat you the same. I have tried to alter his memory so he knows what happened, and knows who you two are. But I am not sure if I was successful. You will have to be there for him. I must leave you now, the reserves were only built to get main power back up and I do not know if your power means now will be sufficient to get the lab back up and running. Please, do take care of yourselves, you are the hope of the free world. And Zero, don't take all of this harshly, you were only a tool used to hurt people. You had no choice but to follow your programming untill your reasoning circuits activated. You did no wrong. It brings me great joy that you two have come this far. Please take care of each other. Good bye my friends"

The screen went blank and all of the lighting and buzz of computers shut down. Save for a small light above a capsule. Both X and Zero walked over to it. "Think this is what he was talking about?" X asked Zero. Zero looked at him, "I'm not sure X. It could just be another update for you or me." Zero shruged. "But there is no harm in looking is there?" The two of them touched the capsule and it opened with a great hiss. The smoke cleared and there stood a robot body. Complete, and from the looks of it untouched throughout the years. They both looked at it in awe. The blue robot looked alot like X but more simple. The chest plate was not there as like X, but the helmet and forearms looked much like X's. The legs looked similar and the face looked like a younger version. "Man, Dr. Light sure made him to be alot younger than either of us didn't he?" Then all of a sudden a bright flash of light and there stood behind them a hologram of Dr. Light.

"Well you guys finally found this one. I was wondering when you might get curious." The hologram put his hands in his lab coat. X and Zero looked at each other quizzically and then looked back at the hologram. "Is this the body of Mega Man?" Zero asked, a little bit of curiosity escaped his voice. "Yes you are correct Zero, this is the body of Mega Man. It is not complete because I did not have time to install his Mega Buster. I have been thinking that we could update it with X's X-Buster." The hologram paced back and forth. X looked at his arm, and then looked at the hologram. "Do you really think his body can withstand the X-Buster Dr. Light?" X asked skepticaly. Zero looked at X's arm and then looked back also at teh hologram. The hologram stopped pacing and then looked at them. "Yes, I do believe that it is compatible, and should be able to handle the power. You may have to update his power supply though. But this is what you were looking for. Mega is the link to both of your pasts. I hope he will make it alot easier for you to decide what your path is." The hologram then dissapeared and the robot of Mega Man fell to the floor.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY! X and Zero, report to HQ for your mission briefing. I repeat, X and Zero report to HQ for your mission briefing." Came a voice on thier intercoms. X and Zero put a transmission beacon on the Mega Man reploid and then contacted HQ. "Ceil, this is X. Please take what we are sending you and transmit it to our quarters." X said as he punched a button on the beacon. "All right X, but you and Zero better get back here, it's getting pretty nasty. There are still followers of Copy-X around, and they seem to think, that they can ressurect him. They are making a world wide statement in 3 minutes." Zero looked back at X and then to the dissapearing robot. "Well, guess we have to clean up the mess we left again huh?" Zero said to X as he slapped him in the back. "Yea, but I bet this time I beet you by about 30." Zero grinned as he tapped the gem on his helmet. "Your on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Return

They all watched in horor as the reploid that Zero knew he seen be destroyed came into view on the telescreen. "Wait a minute, didn't we destroy him when I sliced him in half?" X asked. "What do you mean you? I helped too little buddy" Zero said with a side glanced smile. They both brought thier attention to the screen, Copy-X was about to speak, "Attention all reploids, I suffered a great defeat a while ago, but I was only set back. Reploids have no place in this world, they are a threat to humanity. This is why I have reuinted the Neo-Arcadia army and we will now launch the largest attack on the resistance the world has ever known. In exactly 30 minutes you will see the death of the resistance, and then the annihilation of every reploid in the world. Then the humans will finally be able to be safe, they will never again be harmed by a reploid or robot. This is the only solution to the Maverick problem, and I will see to it that it will be carried out. Not even the great hunters X and Zero will be able to stop us. It will end here!" The screen went blank, the room was silent. X and Zero could only stand and watch in horor at what the Copy-X had to say. "The destruction of every reploid? Has he gone mad?" X exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the bench in front of him. "This is almost as bad as Repliforce." Zero commented as he lowered his head. Ceil looked at them with confusion, "You guys are just going to stand there and let it come? I mean, you guys have to do something! If you don't do something, all the reploids in the world are going to die!" Ceil exclaimed with terror in her voice.

X then straightened his body and turned to his partner. They both looked at each other and then tapped the crystal on the front of their helmets. The two reploids were gone in a flash, leaving their friends to thier faith of thier abilities. X appeared in front of the Resitance HQ and looked around for his friend. "Hey X! You need to get over here quick! Look at that army!" Zero pointed to the south, with a look of terror on his face. X walked over to where Zero was standing and looked on in awe and horor. The entire army was entirely made of copies of X. Every robot had all of his abilities, some even were different colors. Using the several weapons and inherent abilities of the major generals of Copy-X's army. Zero grabbed his plasma sabre and transformed his arm into his buster rifle. "You guys aren't setting one foot into this base." Zero said to himself. X turns his X-Buster on as well and started to charge a shot. "If this goes south Zero-" X started to say but Zero laid his hand on X's shoulder. "Don't you even say it, we will make it X." X looked at his friend and then to the impending army. "At least I hope so." Zero whispered under his breath.

The army marched forward, Zero and X at the front of the Resistance forces. Both seeming like hardened warriors, awaiting a battle they knew would be tricky, yet fun. Both reploids looked on with smirks on their faces. This is what they lived for, this is how they protected the innocent. Fighting those who would put an end to peace. Copy-X may be acting out of his programming to preserve the humans, but he was wrong. Reploids have the same rights to live as the humans. Reploids had the same right to peace as the humans. Zero knew this, X knew this. But yet they both questioned every now and then if maybe the enemy could be right. But Zero and X were not thinking of this right now. They were thinking of the battle ahead, thier robotic brains already waging the battle, running simulations, and making estimates of how things would go. Both were judging their abilities to fight against all of the copies. Then without warning X and Zero used thier EAS (Emergency Acceleration System) to charge toward the enemies. They wanted to keep the fight as far away from the HQ as possible. X reached the first copy and fired as he jumped over the reploid. But the reploid anticipated this and moved to the side and fired right at X in the middle of the air. The suprised X shot at the blast and activated his EAS to push him back to his previous position. But to X's suprise two more waited for him to land and then shot plasma blasts at him. X was able to dodge the first but the seccond and third hit him in the chest and the back. X let out a yell as he tried to ballance himself. He shot at the ground and let his body take to the air from the blas. He then turned in the air and powered up his X-Buster. He then shot it in the center of a large crowd of the copies. This seemed to distract a few of them as they paused and contemplated what to do. But it was too late and the blast took them out. There were ruined parts everywhere, X was figting hand to hand with several copies, when one of the copies charged into the fray and started to blast at his comrades., "You are all wrong!" The copy yelled as it continued to fight it's former army brothers. Then several other copies started to do the same thing. X and Zero stopped dead in thier tracks as they watched the battle ensue.

Some of the copies were defecting to the Resistance side, launching attacks at the other army of copies. "X look at that! Some of them are changing thier minds!" Zero shouted as he sliced into one of the copies. One of the robots started to charge up behind him and was taking aim when a copy jumped by Zero and landed on the attacking reploid. The revolt started to spread and nearly half the army was fighting itself finally the battle was starting to go thier way. X and Zero teamed up against a few other copies. They held their arms together and clothes lined them. Then Zero pulled out his sabre in a lightning quick move and severed several of thier head from their bodies. "Now this is how you win a battle X! You have extreme fun in it!" Zero said as he was laughing. X just stood there and smiled. His friend was having more fun now that he knew he was going to win. X figured hell, why not, we can't possibly lose, and we haven't lost a single Resistance member. Then X realized that he was being fired upon and started to dodge most of the plasma bolts. X even fired some of his own, landing a few good hits on a few of them. Then out of no-where a large plasma bolt shot out behind X and Zero. The two heroes looked behind them to see part of the army had started its attack on the HQ. "So much for the HQ being out of the fray. Let's hope they can last against them. We need to keep going against what's ahead of us. Those rebel copies won't be able to hold out on thier own. X you stay here, I'm going into the thick of it. If I need you I will signal." That was all Zero said as he turned and used his EAS to run head long into the ensuing battle between the rebel copies of X and the army of them. X continued to fight those around him, blasting some with plasma and engaging in mele combat.

Zero advanced through the mayhem, reploid parts lay everywhere. Some of the casualties even tried to keep fighting either against him or with him. But Zero was targeting one of the reploids who seemed to be giving more orders than fighting. The reploid wasn't a copy, it was another reploid. It was Arch Angel, a very advanced reploid from the avian fleet. "So Angel, you turned Maverick and betrayed the rest of us!" Zero screamed as he whipped his sabre out as he sped past Angel and before the other reploid knew it Zero had already laid two slashes at her legs. Angel turned to face Zero and suddenly felt like she lost her leg armor. She looked down and half of her shin armor was gone on both legs. "Wow, Zero, you really caught me off guard there. I didn't even notice your attack. But if you notice your helmet, I got a nice hit in too, and all without even looking directly at you." Angel said as she gestured to the gem on Zero's helmet. Zero picked up a helmet from a destroyed reploid and looked at his helmet through the shine. The gem had a scratch on it, Zero chuckled. He dropped the helmet and stared back at the reploid. "You know Angel, I always had a funny feeling about you," Zero shifted his stance to get ready for a pitched battle, "You always seemed to have an aversion to not fighting X." Zero positioned his right hand so that he could draw his sabre and positioned his other hand so that he could grab his whip.

"You know, your right Zero, I never wanted to fight X. He resembled Master X way too much. But you, you were a fight I just wanted because of your reputation. Zero, the legend, the undefeated. It was a challenge that I couldn't resist. So I took it upon myself to volunteer for this mission." Angel looked around herself and reguarded the renegade copies. "Unfortunately Master didn't shut down these reploids reasoning circuits." Angel then lashed out with her wings and created a strong gust of wind that turned into a weapon. The gust of wind turned into a large spike that went right for Zero. But luckily Zero was faster and dodged to the side as it crashed into all the other reploids behind him. "Sorry to dissapoint you there, but I don't fall for the whole demonstrating my power on such a weak attack." Zero said as he dashed toward Angel. Angel jumped into the air and launched an attack with her feathers that surrounded themselves with plasma. Zero's sabre deflected some of them, and he dodged the rest. He powered up his buster rifle and fired it fully charged at the reploid. Angel took the blast and then her wings glowed. The next seccond her wings let out a plasma explosion in Zero's direction. Zero couldn't dodge and got caught in the side. The brave reploid flew back and rolled across the ground tripping some copys fighting. Zero got up and recharged his sabre, and used his EAS to dash back over to Angel, and attack with all his strength. Angel caught the attack with her arm causing it to rip through and completely severing her forearm from the rest of her. But she already was charging her wing attack again and hit Zero with everything she had.

X was having the battles of his life, without the sabre X seemed to need to use more energy, and fight more agressively. Mele combat seemed to make him want to fight harder, and want to use more of his abilities. X noticed one of them running at him with it's X-Buster charged. "Die Maverick, may your days end here!" The copy yelled as it fired. The blast was just in the right line to hit X in a place he couldn't block. X tried to turn in time, tried to fire off a few plasma blasts to maybe lessen the impact. But the copy had anticipated this and shot at each indifidual blast that X gave. The blast landed square in X's side and made him fly off into a crowd. The lucky copy started to charge it's X-Buster one more time but then was cut off by X dashing into it's face and launching his own charged plasma blast. The copy just looked on in fear as he watched the built up energy leave X's X-Buster. Then X turned just in time to kick a copy that was trying to shoot him in the head also. But X got him first, and then looked around to see if there was any more close enemies. Seeing that there wasn't, X looked back to the HQ and took a look at what was happening. Most of the battle there had subsided, though some of the enemy copies were still getting through. But the good copies were fending them off pretty good. Then X looked back towards Zero, hoping to see that he had beaten whoever he went to go defeat.

X then saw Zero hit the ground hard and roll away. X wanted to rush over there and help him. But knew he would only get in Zero's way. This fight was for Zero, not X, X had to make sure he helped protect the HQ now. X turned and was about to join the battle near the HQ when he heard Arch Angel speak. "So this is the mighty Zero, lying around on the job. You make me sick Mavrick Hunter." X turned around to see her launch a powerfull attack at Zero that he couldn't dodge. Zero let out a scream and flew another few yards away. Zero tried to get up, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground clutching his chest, breathing heavily. (Even though he didn't need to breath, this was his human emulation program doing this for him). X felt helpless, his friend was in danger and he made a promise to stay where he was till Zero called for him. X decided that this was Zero's call. X used his EAS and dashed over to the fight, blasting anything that got in his way. Zero looked over and saw his friend coming to his rescue. "Should have known that crazy blue tin can would not abandon me. Even when I told him not to." Zero struggled to get up, his systems giving him several warnings of potential hazzards about his armor.

"You know Zero, you really should take care of your friends better than that." Angel said and turned to launch a powerfull attack on X. But X was prepared and already had his X-Buster charged and ready. X dodged to the side and hit her with everything he had. The plasma shot hit her directly in the side, away from her wings. This caused Angel to fly off and hit the ground several yards away. "Zero you ok? I came as fast as I could, you looked like you could use the help." X knelt down to help Zero stand up. Zero looked at thier opponent trying to assertain if X did any damage. Zero noticed something that made him smile. "You cracked her armor, you made it possible to beat her. I bet she is raging mad" X looked over and noticed the large hold in Angel's armor, just about the size of his forearm. "Well, I guess long range attacks work just as well don't they?" X said smirking at Zero. "Oh quit it, don't try to rub it in." Angel got up and started to angrily march over to the fight, pushing and sometimes blasting away any that got in her way. "Now X, that was a big mistake. I didn't want to have to put you out of your missery, but you forced me to have no other choice." Angel then flew up and powered her wings up with a massive energy.

"X! Get out of here! That attack will kill us all, but we definately cannot lose you!" Zero said as he pushed X aside and dashed over to below Angel and charged his Buster Rifle. X then came up beside Zero and charged his X-Buster. "Where ever you go, I go. We will not lose each other again my friend." X said as he took aim. Zero winced, but smiled. He knew that X's sense of friendship was strong, but not this strong. He was honored to have such a friend as him. They both looked up at the reploid and fired. Angel looked down in horor, she tried to power down her attack but it was too late. The combined power of both X's and Zero's butsters was powerfull enough to destroy her and add fuel to the explosion from her wings. The blas was enormous, sending X and Zero hurtling through the air. X landed hard against a tank, while Zero plowed through a bunch of copies and landed at the feet of Ceil in her armor. X got up and took a survey of the damage. The battle field was obliterated, many copies good or bad were destroyed from the blast. The landscape was one larg creator that stopped at the feet of the Resitance members. X then fell to the ground, panting hard, and then everything went black.

Ceil gathered them both up with help from the remaining good copies and got them back to the HQ for repairs. It was imperative they fix them or they would lose them both. She just hoped that she was good enough to bring them back to 100. Ceil then went outside where most of the copies were still standing, wondering what would be their fate. One of them looked up and then walked over to her position. "We have all spoken about what is next and we all agree, we pledge our services and our abilities to the Resistance. We wish to put an end to Copy-X's plans." the copy said to her taking one knee. Ceil did not know what to say, she was speechless. All of them were made by Copy-X to destroy the Resistance, but instead thier logic circuits told them what they were doing was wrong. This had to be some sort of miracle, or at least some sort of divine intervention. She wasn't sure what to beleive, but she knew that it happened. And she had to give them an answer, one that would apease everyone. "We commend your bravery for opposing your creator, and we are gratefull for your actions. But we must aproach this next action with caution. We need to come up with a comprimise that everyone agrees on. So that you can serve us better, and you will be assured your rights." Ceil hoped that it would be a good enough answer. Mainly because that was the only answer she had, and she didn't want to sound too impartial. The copies looked around and talked while their aparent leader walked back to the middle of the crowd. He sayed a few moments trying to discuss what the next thing they should do was. Ceil was hoping that they would be able to accept what she proposed. The leader of them came back and smiled, "We will accept whatever safeguards you use, and will do everything we can to hold up our side of the bargain." Ceil liked that response, and she shook his hands. "Then we shall start with the deliberations as soon as possible." The copy went back to his group and Ceil went into the HQ with a renewed hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Army Remains

"Damn them all to hell!" Copy-X shouted as the screen went blank from the stragling good copies of himself were destroying every transmiting optical sensor in the area. Copy-X was not a person with whom to be on the bad side of. And his generals all knew it, which is why they all stayed at opposite corners of the room as him. "Don't those half-wit reploids realize that the extinction of every reploid is for the better good? Why can't they just take it, as it is, and leave it at that?" Copy-X asked as he started to pace the floor. Once in a while he would look up at one of his generals and turn his head back with a grunt. "I would send one of you, but none of you would ever make it past their security forces, let alone, X or Zero." He stopped and looked at the designs of what seemed to be an older reploid. "No, this one will have to do the job. But I'm only going to give him the ability to think for himself to a point. He cannot disobey me like the others. He must be semi-independant. So that he can think about the battle with fresh ideas, but only able to think for himself in that respect. In all other areas of his meaningless life, he will only take my orders. HIs logic circuits will not allow him to disobey me at all. And to top it off, he is X's old arch nemesis, and respected hunter, Sigma. But this time, there will be no virus."

The other reploids looked on in horor at the sound of that name. They knew who Sigma was and what he was capable of. His origional programming was to protect humans, and look at how much damadge he caused. And now he was going to be rebuilt? A few of them were wishing that they hadn't joined forces with Copy-X. The imposter looked up, when he heard in his mind what one of them were thinking. "So you doubt my judgment, don't you Alkaloid?" Copy-X turned around with a grin, and without warning, shot a charged Buster shot at the reploid. The repoid tried to dodge but was hit broad side and slammed into the ground. Before the reploid was able to get to his feet Copy-X was at his face and already had another shot charged. Copy-X looked at him with a grin, laughed, and fired. The reploid's head shattered and circuitry flew everywhere. The other reploids in the room looked on in horror as their comrade fell to their leader. None of them doubting that if they tried to retaliate, their master would eliminate them just like their friend.

"I will not tolerate, nor congratulate, insubordination, or doubt in this unit!" Copy-X yelled as he turned to the rest of them. Looking at each one individually, looking for signs of retaliation, or want for a fight. None of them seemed like they wanted to, so Copy-X powered down his X-Buster and started to walk back to his console. "Good, If I hear of any of you doubting, or even thinking that I will not succede, you will end up like your friend." The other reploids looked at each other and proceded to agree they would not do anything close to what Alkaloid must have done. "Now, why don't you morons do me a favor and go and try to infiltrate the resistance HQ?" All of them looked at thier master and then saluted him. "Sir, yes, Sir." Bolt Stream said as he motioned for the rest of the other reploids to follow him out of the room. Copy-X then looked around and sighed:"Even if I am succesfull, and all reploids are destroyed, who is to say we won't come back? Who is to say that humans won't re-create reploids?" He turned and then let out a suprising cough, one that should have not been possible. Then another and another, going into a very violent coughing fit. Then Copy-X looked down and what the reploids could call blood was in his hands. The reploid was shocked and stupified. It was almost as if he were dieing like a normal human. But it wasn't possible, was it? Or maybe it was just a major malfunction with his new body, and he should let the medics in the lab know. No, for now he would keep this to himself. If he were ill, or malfuntioning, any of his army who had the guts might try to take him down. He had to keep his cool about this. If it got worse, he would then secretly conduct a scan of his own. Yes, he had to keep up the illusion that he was ok. Copy-X walked along the halway next, and went into his room. He needed to power down, and clear his head. Yes, a good recharge would do him some good. The blue reploid plugged himself into a socket in the wall, closed his eyes, and went to "sleep".

"Ungh, where am I? How long was I out for?" Zero asked as he sat up and gripped his head. Even though the reploid couldn't feel pain, he still emulated it very much. Thanks to his programming he went through the effects, and almost thought he felt a headache. But he knew this to be impossible and shook off the "feeling". "You were out for quite a while Zero, lucky for you those copies grabbed you two and brought you inside. Man those guys really came in, just in time too, otherwise we might have all been in trouble." The medical reploid replied as he took off all the wires and sensors that were attached to Zero. The crimson reploid got up and again did something human, he stretched. But this he did out of physical need. If he didn't stretch his servos and wires, they would become weak and vulnerable. It was good to give them a little warm up before heading out into the world. "Is X out of it yet? Did he survive?" Zero asked as he started to get worried for his friend. Zero's emotions however were very real, thanks to the man that created him. Even though he finaly found out that it was Dr. Wily himself, the old crazy scientist who rivaled Dr. Light, that created the crimson warrior, Zero did not regret his reasoning, or emotions. They served as a great asset in the field of battle, and along with his friendships and other close bonds. Without his emotions, Zero might have never been able to become the fighter he was.

"Sir, update from Ceil." A small robot about half Zero's size said as he came up and saluted Zero. "X and the rest of the battle weary fighters have pulled through and are waiting in the debriefing room." The robot said as it finished it's salute. "They are expecting you any time now. You may go when you are ready, but I do fear we have bad knews, there are Mavericks running amok and some of Copy-X's generals as well." The robot then left and marched out of the room. Zero looked around his body, and then pressed a button on his helmet and he was gone. The medical reploid looked on for a few moments and then went about his buisness like the crimson reploid wasn't even there.

"Sorry to be late, but I had some recovery problems to deal with. So what's up and where do we have to go now?" Zero said as he grabbed a chair at the round debriefing table. X sat across from him and gave Zero a little smile and a wink and then looked over to where Ceil sat with several papers. "Well, I do have some good news, that is, in saying that all the rebel copies of that Maverick copy of X have defected to our side and have made a pledge to be the security force of the Rebelion station." X looked at Zero in a quizzical way, almost as if he didn't believe his ears. Then he turned back to Ceil. "But, now for the bad knews, and trust me there is alot of it." Ceil said as she changed her look grimly. She stood up and pushed a button on a remote. A screen on the wall came to life and a diagram of the entire surrounding area of four continents appeared. There were several dots, some blue, some yellow and three red. X and Zero considered the red ones top priority and all others were a mere nuisance. "Ok, here is the semi-bad knews." Ceil turned around and started pointing with a pointing stick. "This color is for rebel bases, or Resistance cells everywhere. This color is for Mavericks that have just plain turned on both sides, and this is where several of Copy-X's generals have struck." Ceil said as she put down her pointer and started to pace in front of the table. "Now I know, that you guys, will consider the yellow ones as meaningless and pointless. But I should warn you we already sent out B squad and C squad and haven't heard back from them yet. Remember, you guys may be Rank S and A, but these guys arent far behind you." Ceil looked at them both carefully.

"Yea Ceil, but you know they won't be much of a match for us, even with a few hostages. Even if they kill a couple of them, we can always bring them back from their last transport scan." X said as he looked on casualy. Ceil noticed his demeanor and then snaped her hand on the table. "No, you don't understand X! These other hunters we sent out were class A- or B, not C or D's. These were our top notch hunters excluding you two. And none of them have returned, not even a transmission." Ceil said with a louder tone. Zero stood up and looked at them both. "I don't know how strong these Mavericks might be, or maybe how many hostages they have, but I swear, if any of them die, thier killer will see the end of my plasma sword by the end of the day." Zero straightened his body, "Trust me on that."

X looked back at them with a little less enthusiasm. He felt sheepish, and little for suggesting that he could take them out single handedly. He felt as if he were almost as bad as his impostor. Zero caught his look and then turned to him. "X, don't you be beating yourself up again, this was not your fault. It probably would have happened anyway. This just means we have to correct our mistake." Zero then turned around and headed towards the armory. X looked as Zero left the room and whispered something to himself, "Yea, our mistake again." And with that X pushed all other thoughts out of his head, and started to concentrate on becoming mentally ready for the next few battles. X decided it was time to open one of the capsules. It was sure to give him an edge in whatever battle he came up against. Especially facing some of the more serious Mavericks, and Generals of his impostor. "Let's hope I'm picking a right one." X reached out for one and then felt a hand stop his. It was Zero, looking at X strangely as if he was confused with X's actions.

"Why my old friend?" Zero asked as he pulled X away from the capsule, "Why do you want to use this now? I mean you should be fine by yourself. Why have any help in a battle your already going to win?" X grinned up at him and then pulled his hand free. X looked back at the capsule and thought hard about it. He didn't need it, he would be fine, and if he needed it he could always transport back if he needed. "Nothing Zero, just was feeling kinda weak and thought it might help asure a victory." X said as he turned around and started walking. Zero walked with him, and for a while, they said nothing, but exchanged clances often. Then X was the one to break the silence: "You know Zero, it's almost been 30 years since we met, and I'll tell ya, I'm not ashamed of any of it. I couldn't have found a better friend." X looked at him with a bit of awe, and peace. Zero knew that feeling all to well, for he felt the same thing for the blue robot. And so the two friends went off to the weapons center and picked up thier spare armor, and weapons. Both confident, that the other knew what they were doing, almost anticipating what the other would pick up. And then the duo walked into the Ops. room, went over all the info again, they both tapped the crystals on their helmets and left. Ceil watching them, sighed and went back to her work. She loved seing them back together again, especially as best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Revived!

Meanwhile, back at the main base for Copy-X's army, a engineer reploid worked hard on blue prints for another reploid. One that was once a great hero, and great enemy to the Mavrick Hunters known as Zero and X. The reploid tediously, and meticulously calculating and drawing up schematics, and circuitry designs needed for this new ally. HIs work showing on his body. Grease and dirt clung to his metalic body, while he also worked on parts, and other machines. These were to be used on the new reploids construction, and also for future creations. A reploid came into the room, assessing all the procedings, and walking around admiring his handy work. "How goes the work, soldier?" The reploid asked the engineer. The hard working reploid looked up to see his master Copy-X, staring down at him happily and approvingly. "Sir, if everything goes as scheduled, he should be ready in two or three days." The reploid responded, and then went back to what he was doing. A smile creeped up on Copy-X's face and then he turned towards the beginings to the new reploids, unfinished but still beautifull body. To the impostor it almost seemed like a work of art, that inspired, yet disgusted him. The thought of him being responsible for creating another threat to the humans made him shiver. But it was very delighting to him, none-the-less, so he just shrugged the pained expression from him. "Good, why don't you take a rest for a while. You have been at it all night. What is a few more hours delay for someone who works so hard. Go recharge, he will still be here when you get back." The working reploid stopped what he was doing and stared at his master. This was not like him at all, and it worried the reploid that he may have done something wrong, and he would be destroyed for it. But Copy-X turned around with a smile, and reached out his hand to his loyal servant.

"But, Sir, he is not completely done, and if I stop now, it could cost me 3 more days of work." The reploid said with deep concern. Copy-X smiled at him and continued to pull the reploid around his work bench. "Do not worry friend, what is a few more days? Soon he will be done, and you will have no further use, and then you will be dismantled. Enjoy a day or two of rest and relaxation. It may be your last chance to have it." Copy-X said as he pushed the reploid out the door. The reploid, who knew better than to dissobey, then started to walk to where his quarters were and turn on some classical music, and rest. Who knew, when he might get another shot at this. Copy-X remained, and looked at the reploid body that lay before him. Something in him told him he was wrong, and to destroy this reploid while he had a chance. This reploid while alive caused alot of trouble for humans, and there was no telling wether or not his programming would be enough to overide his individuality. But Copy-X dismissed it as just a minor problem in his own circuits that would soon be remedied. Copy-X then left the room, and proceded down to his war room. He had plans to work out, and a mission to fulfill.

Meanwhile, Zero and X, were searching an abandoned mining facility. The pair had looked everywhere they could think of, not finding a single trace of any Maverick activity in this area. The two reploids were confused, mainly because the info that HQ had, said that there was a significant Maverick essence. X and Zero started to wonder if they may be on a wild goose chase. X turned to his friend and just shrugged. "You know X, I think that we might just be chasing our tails here," Zero said. X looked at his friend confused, "What do you mean Zero. This is the info HQ had, and their info is almost always good." X responded. Zero just looked at him and shrugged, then started to walk out the entrance to the mine. Then all of a sudden there was a tremor in the ground, and both reploids tried to brace themselves. "Man, do you feel that Zero? I think we might not be sniffing the wrong tree, especially with the ground shaking." X exclaimed as rock started to fall on him. X powered up his buster and started to blast the rocks that were falling. Zero noticed what he was doing and dashed to him and pulled his arm down and pushed him to the ground. "NO, X, you might hit the ceiling and bring the whole place down on us!" X returned his arm, and shut down his buster. The two reploids tried to dash towards the exit but tons of rocks suddenly fell against the entrance. Zero pushed X to the side and jumped to the opposite side of the tunnel. Both reploids covered their heads and tried to block themselves from the rubble.

When the dust cleared, a massive reploid looked at the entrance, with a grin he threw an enormous boulder against the entrance. It was one of Copy-X's generals, Mastadon. The mighty reploid started to laugh as he turned away and activated his telecom. A video dislplay then showed Copy-X waiting to hear if he had completed his mission. "Master, the mission was a success, they are both trapped in the mine, and there is no way out. I made sure of that." the reploid said as he saluted his commander. Copy-X looked pleased and saluted his general, "Good Mastadon. Now, I want you to assemble the rest of your army." The general saluted his commander and then turned off his comunicator. Mastadon then rolled away on his tank treads and started to laugh manniacaly.

Zero and X laid where they were, X being the first to arise, threw a boulder off of his arm wich was slightly damaged with a few wires hangin out of his elbow. He looked the wound over, no severe damage, so he just shrugged it off and cut off main power to the affected systems. X then dug his way out of the rubble as carefully as he could. He slowly stood up making sure he didn't damage anything else. He checked his body, and then turned to see how Zero fared. What he saw, would have made a human shiver. But since he did not have that ability it just made his heart sink. Zero laid against the wall, two large boulders lay across him, his left arm was almost ripped completely of his body. His helmet was cracked diagonaly from his ear to the top left side of his head. HIs face, bloody, had a patch ripped off leaving only his mechanics showing. Half of Zero's left shoulder pad was destroyed, leaving only his mechanical shoulder exposed. His legs were badly damaged, some spots wires and machinery were showing. X ran over to his friend and tossed the boulders off of his friend. "Zero!" X screamed, "come on, wake up! No, you can't leave me again, wake up damn you!" X couldn't controll himself, he slapped Zero, and started to shake his body. "Come on Zero, you have to stay alive, I can't repair you if you aren't awake." X was yelling as he tried to prop him up. Zero grunted, and opened his eyes, wincing as he tried to move his damaged arm that was dangling. "X, thank god your alive. I didn't think I had gotten you out of the way, I - cough - couldn't stand the thought of you dying in a place like this" Zero said as he tried to cope with the pain.

X looked his friend over, "Man, your messed up, what the hell were you thinking not covering yourself up better?" X scolded, as he tried to repair his friends arm. "Ouch, watch it okay?" Zero exlaimed. X looked at his friend and nodded, trying to rewire his broken arm so it would work when he put it back into place. Zero attended to his face, ripping off the patch that was haning from his face. "Well, I guess I'll never have those dashing looks again huh? Hehe, ouch." Zero said gripping his chest. X looked into his friends face, and couldn't help but feeling an enormous pain for his friend. X didn't know if he had the capabilites of repairing his friend enough to get him out of this place. Not to mention himself, being as damaged as he was. His buster was damaged in the collapse, and he had to shut it down to prevent an ustable explosion. The situation was quickly getting more dangerous for them both. Zero stared off in another direction, actually entering his computer mind and looking at all his damage. Screens flashed in front of his sight, warnings of potential hazzards flashing everywhere. Zero tried to shut down systems that were not integral for him to funtion. He even had to shut down his main power generator, which meant he had to run on internal batteries. But the crimson hero was able to shut down most of the affected systems, and avoid much of his normal power consumption. The main one he tried to avoid turning off was his memory circuits, needing them to store anything he might learn in the cavern. Even if he depelted his power remaining, at least then they would be able to use any information he might be able to provide once he got back to HQ. Zero then turned to his friend, and grabbed his arm, suprising his blue friend. "X, don't worry about my arm, I won't be needing it." Zero said looking empathicaly at his friend. X looking shocked replied, "If I don't you won't be able to defend yourself, not to mention you'll lose more power." Zero looked at his friend with affection. "Don't worry about that friend, I doubt we will have any trouble in here. We were meant to get trapped here. It was all a setup for Copy-X's army, so they could attack the HQ without having to worry about us. If the collapse didn't kill us, us being trapped in here would be even better. Then we wouldn't be interferring." Zero said as he winced again.

X looking at his friend looked past him with fear, "If they attack the HQ, they will obliterate it. There will be no way HQ could defend themselves. Not with all the hunters missing!" X exclaimed as he looked on in a dream like look. Zero shifted his body and looked at what was left to put his arm together. He was very impressed with X's work. The blue reploid had almost nearly finished it. But Zero was confused as to how X knew how to put his arm together. "Hey, nice work." Zero replied, "How did you know how to fix it?" X looked at his friends arm. "I just accessed my own files of how I was put together and assumed that we were the same." X said. The blue reploid then started to finish his work.

Meanwhile, back at the Rebelion HQ, Ceil was trying to find X and Zero's homing signals. She was worried that the two hero's didn't return after the aloted time that was set. She slammed her fist down on the keyboard. "Arrgh, why didn't they come back yet?" She screamed. Then a reploid came up behind her and coughed. "What do you want?" Ceil snaped. She turned around to see one of the copies saluting her. "Ma' am, there are reports of a large Maverick invasion within the hour. Scouts are coming back with either battle damage, or tales of Mavericks attacking every sleeper cell of the Resistance." The reploid reported. Ceil cursed and then turned back to her screen, "Get all security forces up and going, implement plan Delta." Ceil stated. The reploid saluted her again.

"Man, they attacked so early, even for them. They must know that X and Zero didn't come back." Ceil thought to herself. Then it dawned on her, "OH MY GOD! They-" She was interupted by another soldier. "Ma'am, we have to evacuate you now, the Maverick's are here, and we are almost complete with operation Delta." The reploid reported. Ceil slammed her fist on the desk and then hit several keys on the keyboard. The screen went blank and then file names and processes started to run down the screen. There was a highlighted spot on the top of the screen that read: SECURITY ACTION DELTA INITIATED: TRANSMITTING SAFE GUARDS. Then the screen went blank and was replaced by another highlighted area. This read: DESTROYING FILES...FILES DESTROYED...CORRUPTION OF PARTITION COMMENCED. Ceil then got up and followed the reploid, stopping at the entrance. She couldn't help but feel like she was abandoning her friends. "Come on, we don't have much time Ma'am. And we need to get you to the retreat point." The reploid said as he grabbed her arm. "Please, X and Zero, you have to be alive. We need you now more than ever." Ceil wispered as she was taken out of the room. Ceil found herself being placed in a pod that was on a track. The reploid closed the hatch and then saluted her. "We hope that you make it Ma'am" The reploid said as he pressed a button. The next thing Ceil knew she was being shot down the track at an incredible velocity. She then heard an explosion as she looked back, seing the soldier hit a switch on a wall. The explosion collapsed the tunnel behind her. The ceiling falling behind her the entire way, covering the tracks and her only way back to the HQ. This was a safe guard to make sure the Mavericks couldn't find the retreat base. Ceil just slumped back into the seat as she closed her eyes. She felt bad for the soldier who stayed back and engaged the covering blast. Another reploid who died for no reason. Ceil just hoped that she could find X and Zero when she got to the retreat location.

X and Zero, both of them holding each other up as they traveled down the tunnels, stumbled as they came up to another dead end. Both hero's sighing as they turned around and went back to the place where they turned. This was the fifth tunnel that they found that had no way out. Once they got back to the main tunnel, they set each other down and collapsed on the floor. Both of them exausted from the trek. They had traveled down these tunnels for what seemed like a day, but they both knew it was only a few hours. X starting to pant opened a panel on his arm and looked at what his generator levels were at. He winced when he saw that it wasn't even online any more. There was more damage than he had orgionaly thought. His systems must have shut it down a while ago to avoid it going unstable and exploding. "Well; I'm only running on batteries now, and I don't know how damaged those even are." X said as he looked at his friend. Zero was starting to rapidly look worse every time X looked at him. This was starting to worry X, and he wondered if he too was running on internal batteries. Zero laughed, "Well, we both are in the same boat. I've been on them since the collapse." X looked at Zero with horor. X rushed over to his friend, "But that means you won't be able to go on much longer!" X exclaimed as he tried to help his friend to rest. Zero looked back at X and just smiled. "Don't worry friend, I'm not going anywhere. I already shut down most of my systems I didn't need." Zero said. X just looked the other way, then looked back at his friend with regret. "But that still means you maybe only got a few more hours left. No, I won't let that happen, we are getting out of here, and I'm going to get you some more energy!" X exclaimed as he pulled his friend up onto his shoulder. X then accessed his internal systems and activated his generator, ignoring all warnings. And overiding the main processor several times, he then activated his generator, shutting down insignificant systems, trying to minimize the stress on the generator.

Copy-X, waking up from his shutdown, turned and pulled the plugs from his body. The Maverick then looked around him and grabbed an information pad, and read the report that had been lain on his desk while he was shut down. He then smiled widely as he read the report. Everything had been going according to plan. X and Zero were either dead or trapped in the abandon mine. There was no way out of that mine, and he knew that neither one of them, if they survived would risk the chance of breaking out with thier weapons. Especially if the other was still alive also. His joy almost jumped right out of him, if it could, and he let out a slight yell of pride. The reploid then regained his composure and threw the information pad on the desk. His elimation of the reploids would finaly be at hand, and he would finaly be able to rid the world of the one thing that he thought plauged it: Reploids. Copy-X then walked out into his instalation, walking down the hall, noticing all the reploids working around him. It was a sight he thought was ironic. All of these reploids were working towards their own destruction, and they all did it willingly knowing they would be destroyed in the process.

A reploid came up to him and saluted him, "Master, we are almost done with the prepartions. There is an army attacking the Rebelion HQ as we speak, and other units are starting to wipe out reploids wherever they come in contact with them." the reploid said. Copy-X grinned and then raised his arm. "Good soldier, that is good, now you shall be destroyed along with the rest. You also are a plauge to this world." he said as he turned his hand into his X-Buster. The reploid looked at him with horror as Copy-X let the blast leave his Buster. The reploid screamed as the blast exploded, throwing his parts everywhere. Copy-X then turned and started to fire at other reploids, some of them running, others trying to defend themselves with no success. Copy-X started to laugh, as he blasted every reploid who crossed his sight. He then realized he was enjoying this, and he stopped. Smoke rose from the barrel of his X-Buster, and from the rubble of destroyed reploids. Something in his mind screamed as he looked at the destruction he just created. This was starting to annoy him, and he returned his Buster to normal and let his hand re-materialize. He then proceeded to the lab, he was going to find out the source of this annoyance once and for all.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, this is more fun than blowing up landsape!" yelled Mastadon as he was firing at helpless reploids as they all ran in panic. Several were trying to fight back but were destroyed as other Mavericks were firing and fighting. Mastadon noticed a young female reploid and raised his blaster and fired a charged shot at her. The female reploid screamed as the blast hit her and her parts flew. Mastadon looked on with a grin of satisfation, when all of a sudden a lone reploid landed on his back and started to punch and pull on his head. The massive reploid shrugges his shoulders and hurtled the reploid to the ground in front of him. The reploid got up and stared at Mastadon. The reploid then got into a fighting stance and his left arm turned into an X-Buster. Mastadon recognized this reploid as an X copy. The blue reploid then started to charge at Mastadon, who launched another charged blast at the blue reploid. But the blue X copy jumped up suddenly and shot his own charged blast at Mastadon. The large reploid had no time to dodge and took the blast straight in the chest. "There you go Maverick!" the blue reploid yelled as he charged at Mastadon again. The large reploid then charged back at the blue reploid and then reached out his arm to try to grab the reploid. But the X copy, expecting this maneuver, dodged to the right and fired again at Mastadon. All the large reploid could do is turn and stare as the blast hit him again. This time the blast hit him as he was unstable, and knocked him over and caused him to fly into a wall. Mastadon pushed himself up, screamed and then tried to charge again. But the blue reploid was already in the air again and fired several less powerfull shots but hit Mastadon in the right spots to knock him over again. Then the X copy charged at him and jumped onto him. But Mastadon just turned his head and used his special ability. The blue reploid could not dodge his Horn Slam attack, and flew back against an adjacent wall. Mastadon pulled himself to his treads and then grabbed a section of broken wall from the ground and turned to the blue reploid. The reploid pushed his way out of the rubble, a large chunk of concrete falling off his back. The blue reploid was only able to turn and see the wall section at the last second, it hit him and knocked him off his feet and against another wall that just crumbled and fell on the reploid. "Now, there you go, weakling" Mastadon said as he dusted himself off. There was a shuffle from Mastadon's left, he looked to find that the blue reploid had survived. The reploid looked badly damaged, but still had some fight in him. Mastadon just looked at him and grinned. "I love it when they keep coming back for more!" He yelled as he charged the blue reploid.


End file.
